A Ferdinand x Elesis story
by Elesia
Summary: Love comes differently fro each and every individual. The problem is how to initiate it. Ferdinand the newly created pure Nasodian Prince and Elesis the Grand Master. No Elesis or Ferdinand tag though...so I'll just list in the after pairing that will happen after the first No cover image as well...until i find someone to draw it haha Reviews and Critiques are welcome


**A crack fic for fun~**

**The idea was inspired after thinking...everyone have a pairing and what not, with Ara...ermm... ? which left Elesis with none, maybe...there will be future Elesis x other existing character~**

**Ferdinand looks extremely more human than Oberon and rest, so I'm gonna speculate that, he is the first successfully created pure Nasod, making him the prince (๑・ω-)～  
**

**Taking a break after Code Infi 02...5000+ words , ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ) and another testing of dialogue method~  
**

**Reviews/critiques are always welcome~**

* * *

**"Speech"**

_**"Mental Speech"**_

* * *

Through the relentless effort of the El- team, the city of Hamel has finally been liberated from the demon's forces. The water priestess, Sasha have been rescued from Ran, the demon general's clutches and after finishing trials after trials in the sacred temple of Hamel, Helputt Seiker, father of Chung Seiker is at last free from the dark corruptions. The El-team decided to settle down in a house in Hamel, given as a reward for their bravery and assistance, to enjoy the peace…for now until later increase of strange monster became to arise.

Three months later, sitting on the comfy couch, "Hey Eve" the red-haired Lord Knight spoke to the seemingly emotionless Nasodian Empress. Eve turned her sight to the knight and inquire, "What would be the matter now, Elsword?" as her Oberon, one of the two faithful servants serve her a cup of tea. "Hmm, well … I've noticed a long absence of a particular someone that you'll mostly summon, the one that wore a golden crown shape mask."

After taking a sip from the freshly brewed tea, "Oh, you meant Ferdinand. Truthfully, I have no information of his current whereabouts. He left after discussing me about a topic of…humanly nature, which I find it somewhat, 'encouraging'. " She was looking at Elsword as the word 'encouraging' was emphasized with a soft pink blush, trying to give a hint to the battle-obsessed knight but to her disappointment, his attention is set on polishing his sword. _"Block head…"_ she pouted.

"Humanly nature you say? I'm intrigue~" a sly voice is heard coming out of a petite purple hair girl who is lying on a soft batty-patterned cushion fiddling with her pet bat, Angkor. "Master, I'm bored. When is that Chaser boy you adore so mu…?" the bat whispers only for its mouth to be shut close by her grip.

"Aisha, remember the time where he 'misfired' and end up…scorching Elsword's…..bo-bot-bottoms…" the empress stuttered but wasn't paid any heed. "Hahahaha, I remember it perfectly, of 6 different occasions~ Eldork here couldn't sit for like a month~" Elsword stopped polishing and retort, "Well, I remember someone else that also got her end scorched eh, Grapehead?" "What did you said?!"

Before things get out of hand, Eve coughed interrupting them," I've discussed with him about it, hoping to find out which of the program installed is causing the malfunction. However, it's…more complicated yet simple than I thought. There wasn't any faulty programming. It seems that he was just lost in thought…"

"My, my what are we gossiping about right now? ~" a blonde haired elf sneakily in like a wind cheerfully interrupts. Beside her was a black with a hint of white haired man, carrying a load of grocery bags, who seems to have an angry look plastered to his face. Both of them took a seat while the man recklessly dropped the bags. "Hey Raven, please be gentle with those!" the elf scolded the man.

"Rena, we're discussing about that more human looking Nasod Eve always summoned. You know that guy with the golden mask and what he did to our behind?" Aisha said. "Oh you mean the time when both of you…" Rena was halted by both Aisha's and Elsword's glare.

"Like I was explaining, the reason for Ferdinand drop of 'accuracy' is that it seems that he may…as the human's would said, has fallen for someone…." The explanation was interrupted yet again by a squeal by the elf and excitedly asked "Hey hey, who's this someone? A love between two different races, so romantic like someone here~" The elf glances at the Nasod, causing her to turn away with her face all red.

"T-the answer is inconclusive. He wishes to not reveal who's this mysterious female is but to find someone that actually a Royal Nasodian would fancied, she would be quite an remarkable person. Then he requested an assistance in… courting the female, so I end up giving him books about human relationships..._that I borrowed for my own uses._"

"Like that would ever work, wouldn't it Eve~" Aisha teased.

"_I wish to kill both of you!_ Cough…then, a few weeks later, he came to me personally and asked from me…a ' temporary leave' with a reason to become 'stronger' for her. Seeing no point for him to stay inactive, thus I gave him permission to go"

"Come to think of it…your sister's absence as well since three month ago. Care to enlighten us? " Raven finally spoke. The red haired knight lay down his sword and sat cross legged. "Hmm she did say that she was called back by the Red Knights for some meetings."

"Is she acting any particularly weird in a sense? Out of the norms?" Rena asked. Elsword rub his chin, "There's this one time, when we were doing our daily spar with our training swords. I noticed that she wasn't concentrating much. Seeing it as an opening, I lunge forward for a win but then…she reacted immediately, slashing a wave that would have ended me for good if I have not dodged it! "

Elsword then tilt his head, "She always looks away from me when I asked her what happened and always in a daze. I presume that she was anxious and restless from the peace. I would be as well if all we are facing after the demon invasion are those remaining stupi…I mean mini ancient nasods and piranhas. So I guess there's nothing suspicious about her" He refrained from calling the ancient nasods stupid after Eve gave him a death glare.

_"Battle-obsessed idiot! Of course it's suspicious!"_ the group mentally shouts and sigh.

And then the door flung open with a loud bang. Everyone scrambled and get into fighting position, expecting a sudden demon attack. Standing in front is the grand master herself, returning after three months of absence. "I'm backs~"

"Welcome back sister!" Elsword was the first to say. "Welcome back miss Elesis~" Rena cheerfully walk to her and gave her a hug.

"Where have you been, sister?" the red knight inquire.

"Nothing much, just have to go back to the guild for a visit and to settle some things~"

"Well, most importantly…" She looked outside to her left and was fidgeting as she continues "I have something to reveal to all of you" Her face was so red that it's even redder than her hair, if it's even possible. "I know I shouldn't have kept it a secret but…you know. It's hard to be ready for this kind of things…when all you know is hack and slashing things heh heh"

Elsword couldn't believe the sight of her sister. "She must have faced a challenge which she might have…failed?! Don't worry too much sis, we'll be always here for you!"

Everyone was waiting anxiously to what she has to say. Eve elegantly listen while lifting her cup for another sip.

The red haired maiden signalled to someone outside to enter. "Okay everyone…I would like you all to meet someone that's…special to me"

As the mystery person slowly emerges," This is my boyfriend, Ferdinand~"

"Starting today, I'm Elesis's official boyfriend. Pleased to meet you all." The golden crown masked Nasod bows.

Out of everyone there, only two are extremely shocked. Eve clenches to her cup and smashes it on Oberon's head, _"How can this be?! Even I haven't…."_ Elsword body tenses up and became as solid as iron, his mind is in spiral _" …Elesis's boyfriend… Elesis's boyfriend … Elesis's boyfriend …"_.The others rushed toward them and started to congratulate the new couple. Elesis laugh out as she rub her head while Ferdinand just stood there, grasping her hand.

* * *

***spoiler*Weee , so will this be counted as crossover if I were to use elements from Grand Chase, for the flash back for next chap?*spoiler***

**After flashback on how it all began, still with the main two as focus, I'll try to write out the other ships' stories~**

**I'll put the character classes next chap, if you haven't guessed from now zD~**

**Pairing: Eleve ,Chungaisha ,R/R ,sorry Ara...nothing for you cept...Eun? (づ￣ ³￣)づ**

**The last part, you all will probably find it familiar~**

**From Onani Master Kurosawa, the part where the afro guy showed the MC his girlfriend and she's actually...*spoiler***


End file.
